Grocery Shopping
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot that popped into my head. It's set in the latter life of Austin and Ally when they are married and have a cute seven-year-old named Brenna Lee. The family is at the supermarket and they have some memorable moments that they can laugh about when they're bored. It's better than it sounds!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a random and cute one-shot that popped into my head when I was with my mom at Sams. Most of the things that Brenna does in this is what I used to do ALL THE TIME when I was a little kid. I had so much fun writing it!**

**No One's POV:**

Ally Dawson walked into the supermarket with her husband of 8 years, Austin Moon. She glanced down at her left hand, which was intertwined with Austin's, and smiled once again at her wedding ring, knowing that she was able to find her one true love. And all it took was a rulebook and corn dogs! **(1)**

She looked down at her right hand, which was holding the small palm of her 7 year old daughter, Brenna Lee. Brenna was basically a child version of Austin and Ally combined. She had curly blond hair, brown eyes that swirled two different shades of brown (Chocolate because of Austin, and dark chocolate because of Ally.) She had confidence like Austin, but the need to be alone in the room with a piano like Ally. Brenna looked up at her mother, and smiled widely, showing off her two front teeth that she lost just a couple of weeks ago.

Both of the girls turned to look at the only male, who was looking straight ahead. He felt two pairs of eyes on him, so he turned to his right to see the two most beautifulest girls that he had ever seen looking at him. "What?" He asked smiling. He chuckled at first how they both decided to look at him at a weird time, then chuckled again because Ally and Brenna's laughs were so adorable and contagious! **(2)**

After their random laughing moment, Austin grabbed a nearby cart. Because after all, they needed groceries! He loved how he could just laugh good-heartedly at _nothing_ with his favorite girls in the world. (Just don't tell his mom that!)

After walking through a couple of the aisles, they ended up in their usual grocery-shopping positions. Ally pushing the cart, Austin standing right behind Ally, with his arms on the outside of her petite body, pushing as well, and little Brenna Lee holding onto the right side of the cart with her hand, walking with the cart.

Soon enough, they were going through the utilities aisle. Austin always knew the right time to make Brenna laugh, so he went for it. "Hey Alls, do you need any toilet paper?" He smirked, already knowing her reaction.  
"Oh my gosh, Austin! Is that _really _necessary?!" Ally's face was already red with embarrassment, and there was a giggling Brenna next to her.

Austin threw his head back in laughter. He closed his eyes though, so he wouldn't be blinded by the bright lights that were hanging on the ceiling.

Though Ally didn't need any toilet paper, they did need paper towels.

Brenna somehow climbed to the top of the stack of paper towels, and sat on top of one that was between two others. "Bow down to me!" She said in a rich accent **(3)**. That was another thing that she got from Austin, his cockiness.

Austin got on his knee, and 'bowed down' to her. "I bow down to you, Queen Bree Lee!" He said in the same rich accent.

The dad shot a smile at his daughter, who was using the plunger as a scepter, and laughed under his breath. He remembered doing the exact same thing when he was a kid.

Ally was on the other side of the aisle, glancing at the different brands of cleaners. _Windex, or Febreeze? _**(4)**

Austin grabbed the ahold of the paper towels and turned to his wife. He smiled, already thinking of a plan. "Honey!" He called out.

Ally turned to him. "Yes?" She said as she tilted her head to the right.  
"Think fast!" He said as he tossed the package of paper towels at his wife. He tried getting her to be a bit more coordinated, and less of a clutz. He still thought that her clumsiness was _adorkable_ though.

Ally made no motion to catch the package. She just stood there and stared down at the paper towels, then back at the man who was still in a pitcher's position.

"You were supposed to catch that!" He piped up.  
She looked at him like it was obvious. "You weren't supposed to throw it!" **(5)**

After receiving a lecture from Ally of why you shouldn't throw things, and attempting to help Brenna down from the tall stack -which she jumped off of and stuck the landing **(3)**- Austin put the paper towels in the cart, _the proper way_.

The trio were over to the frozen food section, where Brenna spotted a _gigantic _cardboard container, filled with jumbo stuffed animals. She decided to jump into the container and cuddle with them because well, they were soft!**(6) **She looked at a few of them, and gave a bear hug to the stuffed _bear._ **(6) **This caught the attention of her parents, so they walked over to her and glanced at the different types of animals.

Austin's eyes brightened at one so he picked it out of the bunch. Turns out, it was a giant stuffed bottlenose dolphin. He showed it to Ally and couldn't help but say something about it. "Ally look! Dougie the Dolphin**(7) **finally hit puberty!" He exclaimed while grinning widely.

Ally threw her head back in laughter because she couldn't believe that he remembered the stuffed dolphin that she gave him, after his failed attempt to cure her stage fright. **(8)**

Brenna perked her head up, she had been trying to be like her father so she was trying to say something amusing at times, but sometimes she failed. But her parents laughed anyway to boost her self-confidence a bit. "Teach me how to dougie, teach me- teach me how to dougie!" Brenna sang while doing the dougie. Only it looked like she was squirming to get out of the pile of stuffed animals. Her parents laughed at her attempt to dance, because she couldn't dance like her mother.

Once they lifted Brenna out of the box, her hair was sticking up in different directions. _Static electricity..._ Ally looked down at her and smirked, seeing that her daughter looked like a lion.

Austin looked down at her also, but he couldn't keep the snicker that came from his smirking mouth. He crouched down and tried to contain his laughter. "Um sweetie? Put your hand up above your head like this." He placed his own hand only a few inches above his head.

Brenna copied his gesture, and felt her hair sticking up. She giggled. "I look like Larry the Lion**(9)**!Then she got an idea to get her revenge on her dad, for making her leave her makeshift kingdom. She poked Austin's cheek, which static connected and gave a little shock to Austin.

He jumped a bit in surprise, which caused Ally to giggle.  
Ally bent down and smoothed out her daughter's hair, making it look like it did before she got out of bed. "There, all better." She kissed her daughter's cheek, soon regaining her height.

After walking aimlessly through countless areas, they found themselves in the electronics section. Brenna walked over to one of the flat screen T.V.'s and gaped at how large it was compared to her. "This. Is. So. _BIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG_!" She gasped at the T.V. Screen with wide eyes, which was displaying a short scene from the movie _Toy Story 12._**(10) **

Ally walked over to her daughter, who looked like an ant compared to the screen. "I remember when I was your age, and I thought the same thing." She bent down and chuckled before continuing. "I also thought that there was a man inside of the refrigerator who turned the light on and off, too." She said, fixing her gaze to her daughter.

Brenna turned to her mother with an open mouth. "You saw him, too? I thought it was just me!" She said, as if someone believed that she saw a ghost.

Ally shook her head lightly at her daughter's antics.

Brenna looked over her mother's shoulder and gasped. She ran over to the CD rack and picked up one of the albums on the shelf. "Mommy, Daddy, look!" She ran over to her parents and held the CD _right _in front of their faces.

The duo moved their heads backward a bit to get a better look at the CD.

Austin read the title aloud. "_Austin Moon, Without You, The Live Tour._" His smiled grew wider with each word he read aloud. He smiled even bigger, if that was possible, when he remembered some of the stunts that he pulled on that tour.

When he was singing _Billion Hits, _he jumped into the audience just to watch the reactions of the security guards **(11)**.

Another time was when Ally and him had hid inside of some bushes in one of the forests along a riverbank; Ally screamed while he gave creepy _oooooo_'s **(12)**.

One time when he was in the middle of a quick change, the song had already started. So to cover it up, he started singing behind the stage while he gave one of his dancer's instructions. It ended up with Austin ninja-rolling on the stage, and playing ninjas with one of the dancers. **(13)**

After they reflected on the memories of his first tour, he found the girls squealing over a movie with Taylor Lautner as the main star. Sure, he felt a little lonely being the only guy in the family, but he was hoping for a boy soon. That was something that he made a mental note to talk to Ally about later. Maybe he could ask Trish and Dez -who wanted practice being parents because the married couple were almost ready for a first- to watch Brenna while he and Ally..._never mind..._

**A/N: And that's it! I wrote this at like midnight, so...yeah! I had such a fun time writing this whole thing, because it was like a memory lane for me! So anyways...here are the numbers:**

**(1)- I think that we all remember this from _Rockers & Writers_**

**(2)- That's what I say all the time about Niall Horan's laugh! Because it is adorable and contagious!**

**(3)- Okay honestly, who else did this? I also jumped down because I was convinced that I didn't need my parents help**

**(4)- I don't own any of those cleaners!**

**(5)- I had the same argument with my bro except he tossed yogurt, later that day I also found out that the _exact _same thing happened with my parents at the supermarket. My mom also gave my dad a lecture! **

**(6)- I have a giant bear in my room...it's so soft!**

**(7)- I think we all remember him from _Bloggers & Butterflies_**

**(8)- Remember in _Bloggers & Butterflies_?**

**(9)- I made that one up...**

**(10)- Possibly one of the future Toy Story movies if they continue to make so many**

**(11)- Louis and Harry from One Direction did this so I thought of it instantly**

**(12)- My friend and I did this during camp, there were tons of people that we scared!**

**(13)- Riker and Darren did this on the Glee tour, during the safety dance**

**Wow... a lot of numbers...but there was a lot because they were in a grocery store so of course there's a lot of things that inspired me. Did that make sense?**

**Ba-BYE!**


End file.
